Wicked Ways
by XxWhispersAndDreamsxX
Summary: Amelia Salvatore, Twin sister of Stefan, And the younger sister to Damon. Her brother's and her haven't talked in over century. All because of the evil slut vampire, Katherine.But when Stefan and Damon somehow track her down for the first time in over a century begging for her to come back to Mystic Falls to help save the Doppelganger from a vampire named Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing, everything belongs to The CW, Well except my OC Amelia Salvatore!**

**Enjoy!**

**Amelia Salvatore, Twin sister of Stefan, And the younger sister to Damon. Her brother's and her haven't talked in over century. All because of the evil slut vampire, Katherine.**

**But when Stefan and Damon somehow track her down for the first time in over a century begging for her to come back to Mystic Falls to help save the Doppelganger from a vampire named Klaus.**

**Amelia knew it must be important since the last time her brothers and her crossed paths they said that they would be better of if she was dead. But that could of been because she helped the council capture Katherine, The vampire they were so madly in love with.**

**Now Amelia back in Mystic Falls for the first time in over a century. who would of thought that she would ever be back in that dreaded town. Well Amelia for one never thought she would step inside that town again.**

**And who would of thought that she would fall in love with an Original.**


	2. Prologue

**[] [] [] [] **

**00. Time Of Death**

**Mystic Falls, 1864.**

**_"Damon, Stefan." I call out to my brothers, Not hearing them reply," Brothers, Would you please stop this nonsense and come back to our home. Father is waiting for us!" I sigh aggravating._**

**_I honestly don't even know why I followed them out into the woods, Maybe it was out of boredom. Yeah it must of been out of boredom. Quickly deciding to head back to our house, Damon and Stefan can just stay out here in the cold for all I care._**

**_Slowly staring the short journey home, As it was dark out I couldn't see a clearly as I would of wished of as I was walking through the woods._**

**_After stumbling over some tree roots and branches, I saw the familiar silhouette of my family home, walking towards the house. I was almost there when I heard a sound coming from behind me._**

**_Turning around I saw nothing behind me so I shrugged and dismissed it as a stray animal that made the sound, I resumed walking towards my family home, walking across the freshly cut lawn._**

**_I finally made it to the porch. When I heard someone walking, hiding behind a stone column, I heard the same footsteps again but this time closer, Too close._**

**_Holding in my breath as the person walked even closer to where I was hiding. Trying to stop my body from shaking in fear._**

**_" Please come out from where ever you, I'm a tab bit lost, Little dove. " Said the person that was looking for me. I noticed that the person was male but also had a accent. British maybe?_**

**_It seemed like my body started to move before I could think about what I was doing, Stepping away from the column and into the man's view, He quickly started to walk my way as soon I stepped out of the shadows._**

**_"I'm sorry if I frightened you, It was not my intention." The man said to me, _**

**_I gave him a small smile "it's all forgiven, you didn't mean to."_**

**_He smiled back towards me, It was more of a smirk. "As you could mostly likely tell, I'm lost. Do you think you could point me in the right direction to get to Wickery road. " _**

**_I nodded. " From here you'll have to take a right, from there you should see s bridge, When you see that bridge you'd want to take a left. And then your there."_**

**_"You've been so kind, As a reward for your kindness, I'm going to turn you." He smirked while ripping open his wrist with his teeth, Or should I say fangs._**

**_He then pulled me close to him and forced his wrist on my mouth, I tried to pull away but he over powered me with his strength._**

**_I tried to hold back on swallowing any of his blood, But that failed as some of his blood went into my mouth. I quickly wanted more. His blood wasn't metallic tasting, It taste sweet, It tasted like strawberries and vanilla._**

**_Greedily drinking more not even caring that I was drinking someones blood. The man suddenly pulled me away from his wrist. _**

**_He smirked at me once again," I honestly didn't except you to start drinking my blood as quickly as you did, But never mind on to the fun part, Killing you._**

**_He stroked my face" Goodbye, Little dove, I look forward to see you again soon." _**

**_Before I could reply to him he snapped my neck, After that all I saw was darkness._**

**[] [] [] []**


	3. Chapter 3

**01. In Which Amelia Returns to Mystic Falls**

**[] [] [] []**

Gasping as I awoke from my dream, I haven't had a dream about my death for over a century. Wiping away the sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand. Turning over in my bed, At this point more sleep sounded amazing, Even though I was a vampire and didn't need much sleep I still did it anyway.

Letting out a frustrated groan as I realized I had to drive to Mystic Falls today as my idiotic brothers somehow got hold of my number and begged me to help them with saving the doppleganer's life.

And like always ,I give in to there begging.

I honestly don't see why they can't just let the Doppelganger die, I mean like if she wants to die then so be it. Not like I'd stop her, Hell I'd throw a party.

**(A/N; I really hate Elena tbh.)**

With a groan I begrudgingly hopped out of my warm bed. I walked into the kitchen to get a blood bag from the fridge, After drinking all of the blood I thew away the rubbish then started to get ready for the day. Walking into the bathroom I began to strip off my pajamas, Stepping into the hot water I began to wash my hair, Then doing whatever else I need to do.

Turning off the hot water, grabbing a towel I began to start drying myself off, After I was all dried I then started to put on the outfit, I chose before I was in the shower. My outfit was simple; Dark blue skinny jeans, A black top, A black leather jacket, And then a pair of black ankle boots.

Walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, I began to do my make up, Which was some powder foundation, Black mascara, And some red lipstick. I then started on my hair, I quickly started to curl it in lose waves. After doing my hair and make up I began to pack away all the stuff.

After that was all finished I decided that I should my start packing my stuff, Using my vampire speed I quickly packed away everything that I was taking on my trip. God I love vampire speed, It's definitely one of my favorite perks about being a vampire.

After packing all my stuff into my suitcase I then began to leave my loft.

**[] [] Skipping the whole drive there as no one wants to read that [] []**

So far I've been driving for about four hours, And lets just say I was so revived to see that I was at my destination, Which was The Salvatore Boarding House, Knocking on the brown wooden door, I waited for at lease a minute for someone to answer it, But when no one did I decided to just walk in.

Waltzing into the parlor, I deiced to have a drink of bourbon, Damon's bourbon no doubt. After pouring myself a glass I decided to go have a look around upstairs, Walking into a room to a room, the walls where a dark red, The floorboards were a light brown.

The room was completely furnished, All the furniture was a dark cherry red, The bed had a cream quilt cover on it, The pillows were all different colours, Some where a very light pink, Two other pillows had a patterns on it, The last two where the same colour as the quilt cover.

**(A/N; I suck at describing things so there's a picture on the side of what Amelia's room looks like)**

Setting my suite cases on the floor and unzipping them, I then began to start unpacking with my vampire speed, After a few minutes I was done unpacking.

Shortly after I finished unpacking I heard footsteps and talking coming from down stairs, Using my speed once again to go check who's downstairs, I speed into the parlor.

Smirking to myself as I saw the Doppelganger, Deciding to give her a fright. I swooped past her a few times, The look on her face was priceless, She looked like she was going to pee herself.

I stopped speeding around her as I came face to face with my brother, Damon.

A smile appeared on Damon's face as he noticed it was me vampire speeding around

"Amelia." Damon greets me, Though he didn't seem that pleased to see me.

"Damon." I greet him with a tone in my voice and a smirk on my face.

The Doppelganger then decided to interrupt our little reunion, "I'm sorry, But who are you? " Elena says with narrowed eyes .

"I'm Amelia." I pull out my hand for her to shake, She hesitates before shaking my hand. "Amelia Salvatore." I finish of saying while letting go of her hand, But not before tightening my grip on her hand, almost hard enough for it to break.

"Elena Gilbert. " The Doppelganger says to me while holding on to her arm, That my be sprained, Opps.

"I know, You're the Doppelganger that Klaus is looking for. " I say smirking at her.

" How do you know that?" Elena questions me

"When you've been alive for over 160 years, You tend to learn stuff and I'm quite close to some of The Originals." I say while remembering some of the stuff me and their younger brother, Kol used to get up to. Him and I have always been _very_ close, But that could be because he's my sire.

After that being said Stefan thought it would be a great idea to walk through the front door.

"Brother." I greet Stefan, A smirk graced my face at the shocked look on his face.

"Amelia." Stefan greets me with a smile on his face.

"Hmm, You're surprising happy to see me, Strange." I comment, A decade ago Stefan wished me dead, But that could of been because I killed some chick he was dating. My bad.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, You're my little sister."

"We're only five minutes apart, That doesn't make me your little sister." I exclaimed annoyed.

"It kinda does Mia." Stefan mocks me while using my nickname that he knew I hated, Father used to call me that all the time. May he rot in his grave.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance "Whatever, I'm leaving." I state while grabbing my leather jacket I must of taken of earlier.

Damon then decides to butt into their conversation "Where are you going?"

"To go fetch my unicorn" Amelia says sarcastically before continuing "I'm grabbing someone to eat."

"Don't kill anyone." Stefan tells her, Well tries to tell me, I've never been one for following orders.

Smirking at my brother "Now, Now Stefan, You know I've always done the opposite of what you tell me to do." And with saying that I walked out the door and vampire speed to some place called The Mystic Grill, How creative. Please note the sarcasm

After about five minutes since entering the grill I saw the perfect meal, He had light brown hair which was all gelled up, He was cute. Walking over to him I gave him a flirty smile and gestured for him to follow me. I didn't even have to compel him!

I walked into an alleyway that has conveniently really close to The Mystic Grill, The guy was now right behind me, I looked into his eyes, Which were hazel and compelled him.

"You're not going to move nor scream." He repeated my words and after that I began to suck him dry until his heart stopped beating, Smirking to myself as I wiped any remaining blood from around my mouth. I then vampire sped away but not be for I heard some people walk into the alleyway and began to scream for help.

It was good to be back.

**[][][][]**

**Kinda edited but not really**

**Please leave a comment, It always makes me happy to see when people comment.**

**And I do feed of comments ;)**

**-Anna**


End file.
